


Definitely a Better Love Story than Twilight

by Lady In A Tux (CollateralDamage666)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollateralDamage666/pseuds/Lady%20In%20A%20Tux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is hunting down a dangerous alpha and is now seriously reconsidering his decision as to why he brought his boyfriend, Stiles, along with him, since all the teenager seems to want to do is destroy his wall of personal space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely a Better Love Story than Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> I fail at titles. Oh my god I am so sorry.  
> This took me so long to write. Do you guys have any idea how hard it is to type up a story when you have a one year old in your lap trying to type on the same computer? And then she would start crying every time I made her get off the chair and I would feel guilty and let her get back up. I am going to be a horrible mother someday.
> 
> Anyway, this was for a Secret Santa on Tumblr. I got the-geek-wonder and she wanted fluffy Sterek with a lot of cuddling.
> 
> Unbetaed and sure to be riddled with errors, plus this is my first Teen Wolf fanfic. This SS is what got me into Teen Wolf, actually. I used to avoid the show like the plague beforehand.
> 
> Anyway, I at least get a you tried sticker for my efforts, right?

“For the love of- Get off me, Stiles!”  Derk growled, slapping away the arms of his persistent boyfriend.  He was trying to watch the house of a potential werewolf and Stiles wasn’t helping in the slightest.  Of course, it was partially his fault by dragging the teenager out on the watch with him, but he knew he would have followed anyway.  Stiles just whined, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck again and leaning against him, his stomach pressed to the bigger boy’s back.

“You just going to have to deal with it for now.  It’s freezing cold out here, I don’t have a warm enough sweater, and you’re like a furnace.  It’s a win-win.”

“How is it a win for me?”

“You get to cuddle with me.”

Derek rolled his eyes, focusing them on the house again, but didn’t complain about the arms or heavy body on him again.  It was getting later now and Stiles had begun fidgeting less, but he could feel the teen pressing up against him more now.  No one had emerged from the house, only moved behind the curtains, shadows dancing over the windows.  It didn’t seem like anyone was coming out anytime soon, and it was also possible he was completely wrong about the werewolf thing.  He could have just caught a smell of one passing through the area.

He nudged Stiles with his elbow and he heard him groan, followed by a deep yawn.  Something wet hit him on the nose and he glanced up to see white snow beginning to drift down from the dark sky.  It was almost time to call it a night.  If nothing happened in the next hour or so, he was going to try again later.  Stiles took priority for now.  He nudged him again and the arms left his neck, the weight lifting off his back.

“What?”  Stiles grumbling, walking to his side, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hands.

“Sit down,” Derek patted his lap.

“What, are you Santa now?”

Derek felt himself blush a bit, but maintained his stead glare at Stiles until the teen sat down in his lap.  Instantly, his arms wound around the smaller torso, pulling him close.  Stiles nuzzled his face up against Derek’s neck, warm breath pooling out over his exposed skin.  Derek tilted his own head down, placing his own nose into Stiles outer shoulder to inhale the teen’s unique sent.  His.  All his.  He smiled, leaving a faint kiss on Stile’s temple as he sat back up straight, pulling the teenager even closer to the warmth of his body.

“Now, Santa, I may not have been the best kid this year, but for Christmas I’d like-“ Derek pinched him lightly on the arm to try and shut him up, but Stiles only gave a small yelp of discomfort before continuing, “a boyfriend who doesn’t pinch me or shove me away when I’m trying to cuddle.”

“Well, then, you best keep wishing.  Maybe some other nonresistant person will hear your pleas.  Plus, I’m cuddling with you now, aren’t I?”

He felt Stiles yawn again and it was almost contagious, but be fought the impulse down, working his jaw instead, “I don’t know if you could call this cuddling.  More along the lines of you taking the job of a blanket.”

“Don’t make me pinch you again,” he growled, but couldn’t keep the smile off his face.  He felt Stiles smile into his neck.

He was about to say more when he saw the side door of the house open and he stiffened, leaning forward expectantly.  Stiles moved, looking up at him in curiosity before seeing where his gaze was locked.  He climbed out of Derek’s lap, crouching down to stay out of sight as the man moved out of the house, head turning side to side as he scanned the yard around him.  Then he moved with purpose and Derek followed quickly after him, pausing for just a moment to send Stiles a look that told him to stay put and out of trouble.  Of course he followed behind his boyfriend, just a bit slower.  He didn’t have any werewolf speed to help him cheat at this.

By the time he had caught up, Derek had already confronted the man, both of them circling and snarling the other, their claws out and teeth pointed.  They were both alphas and this was going to be a fight to the death if they couldn’t settle it peacefully.  Looking at the body count the other alpha was racking up, that didn’t seem to be a possible outcome.  Stiles swallowed heavily, the lightheartedness he had felt earlier already fleeing from his body at the sight of the oncoming fight.  They lunged at each other, growling and biting.

The other alpha was skinner, weaker.  But what he lacked in strength, he made up for in speed.  Almost as soon as Derek had him pinned down, he had succeeded to scurry out of his grip, getting a slash in for good measure, but Derek managed to get in a matching strike.  They fought dirty, always aiming for the other’s throats and chest, trying to get deeper wounds than the other.

“Why?  Why did you kill all those people?”  He could hear Derek yelling, and despite his fear, he tried to creep closer, peering out from behind the tree at the two in the clearing.

“Why not?  It’s all fun in the end.  We’re the top of the food chain, we’re above those monkeys.  Why shouldn’t he we able to kill them?”

“You’re sick in the head.”

“I could say the same of you.  You stink of human,” the man grimaced.  Derek was on him again before the man could get out another word, shoving him to the ground, hands lunging for his throat.  The man bent his legs and kicked, catching Derek in the chest and sending him flying backward.  Stiles knew he should have ducked back into hiding, but he felt stuck to the spot until it was too late, rushing back behind the tree after he and the other man’s eyes met.  He didn’t need to see the man to know the grin he sported that the moment.  He considered running, but knew he wouldn’t get far.  He ran anyway, trying to carve a zigzag path through the forest.  He had read about that somewhere.  What was it for again?  Not getting hit by bullets?  Running away from a rampaging alpha werewolf?  Probably not the latter, but it was the best he had.

The man caught him about ten feet from where he had been, tackling him to the ground.  He felt branches digging into his skin before he was flipped onto his back.  The man was sniffing at his neck and he pushed away, uncomfortable to have someone’s face other than Derek’s shoved into the side of neckline.

“You smell like that alpha,” another deep sniff and he leaned back with a predatory grin, “You his little bitch?  I bet I’d be a better mate that than worthless alpha back there.”

“No thanks, I’m good.  I’ve heard you don’t quite fancy human,” he tried to squirm farther away, “Dude, ever hear of breath mints?  Because you are in great need of some.  I think that if you tried, you could be their entire business.”

The man growled and opened his mouth, showing off his incisors before leaning down toward Stile’s neck.

“What?  You a vampire?” He managed to get out, his voice shaky as he felt saliva and teeth touch the side of his neck.  He clenched his fists and shut his eyes, waiting for the bite.  Suddenly the weight was off him and he opened his eyes to see Derek staring down at him, concern on his face.  His eyes ran down Stile’s body, looking for a sign of a bite.  He relaxed visibly when he didn’t see one, then turned to face the alpha again.

“I’m going to kill you,” he snarled, crouching down and digging his fingers into the soft forest ground.

“I thought that was the original reason we were fighting in the middle of the forest?  Was it not?”  The other man was picking himself up off the ground, dusting off the dirt and leaves sticking to his clothes.  Stiles sat up, looking between the two of them.

“I was going to kill you quickly before, but now I’m going to make it hurt.”

“Oh, I’m scared.”

Derek tackled him and, going by the surprised look on the alpha’s face, he hadn’t been expecting the move to be so sudden.  Derek’s speed had picked up, rivaling that of the man’s. maybe even beating it.

As he held the man down, he turned to Stiles and quickly spit out, “Get out of here, get to your car, and drive away.  I’ll meet you back at your house.”

“But my dad-“

“Seriously?  That’s your biggest concern right now, Stiles?  Get the hell out of here.”

And he did, running through the forest, glad when he didn’t hear any pursuit.  No pursuit meant Derek was still alive.  He almost dropped his keys by the time he got back to his jeep.  He was still shocked that Derek had agreed to let him drive him here in his hunk of metal.  He waited a moment before starting up the car, looking and listening for any werewolves around him before he peeled out of the area, backing out onto the street and really hoping no one was coming at this time of night.  His dad hardly even looked up from his papers spread out over the table when Stiles walked through the door way past midnight.  He was used to it by now, not to mention that tomorrow was a weekend.  He didn’t care anymore.

Stiles sat on his bed, staring at his far wall for a while before he decided to get some studying done.  Between Scott and Derek’s nightly adventures, he was having some trouble in school, though he really no one to blame but himself.  He opened the book they were reading in English, a novel or something, and stared at the words, turning the page every few minutes to give himself the illusion that he was reading what was before him and comprehending it.  He wasn’t quite sure, but he thought the main character’s name was Sethe, beyond that, the book was a mystery.

A loud bang at his window startled him and he flung the book into the air, doing a diving roll to the floor, hiding behind his bed.  After his heart had calmed down a bit, he peeked up over the edge to see a very amused Derek smirking back.  He sighed and climbed up over his bed, reaching to unlock the window and let his boyfriend in.  He came in wearily and worse for wear, covered in blood.  He looked at it pointedly, then back up at Derek.

“Most of it’s not mine.”

“You’re still ridiculously dirty and I can’t allow that.  Clothes off.”

“Oh, come on.  You’re not going to make me wear your clothes again, are you.  You remember how well that went over last time.  I looked ridiculous.”

“No, you looked cute,” Stiles corrected, rooting through his dresser.

“What’s the difference,” Derek grumbled, but pulled off his dirty and tattered shirt all the same.

“Here,” Stiles held out a sweatshirt and some shorts, “These should look a little bit better than the rest of my stuff.  I don’t think one of my shirts could handle being stretched over your amazing chest again.”

“You sure know how to woe a man,” Derek took the offered clothes and unbuttoned his jeans, pausing to look at Stiles, who was currently leaning back against his dresser to admire the view, a smirk on his face as he met Derek’s gaze.  Derek rolled his eyes and pushed his jeans all the way down.

“Careful you don’t strain your neck,” he teased as he saw Stiles arc up a bit, tilting his head to an odd angle.

He pulled on the sweatshirt and found the sleeves were the right length.  He stopped and stared at Stiles.

“Just in case you ever needed a change of clothes at my place again,” was all the teen offered.  Derek shook his head with a smile and pulled on the shorts.  He wasn’t particularly fond of shorts, but they would have to do for now.  Stiles practically sauntered in front of him, reaching out to brush his fingertips up Derek’s chest.  He shivered at the light touch and at the devilish smile that pulled at Stile’s lips.  He was backed up until his knees hit the edge of the bed, then he fell down into it, bouncing on the mattress.  He was usually in charge, but this change of status- he kind of liked it.  Stiles crawled on top of him, leaning down to kiss him on the neck.  It was a chaste peck, gone before Derek could even give one back.

“And now we-“ Stiles paused to mouth at Derek’s jawline, left hand spread out on the werewolf’s chest, “watch a movie.”

Derek blinked, wondering if he had heard Stiles correctly.  But, just like that, the human had back away, walking over to his desk to retrieve his computer, leaving Derek lying alone on the bed, an ache in the lower part of his stomach.  When it was clear that Stiles was completely serious, Derek groaned and rolled over.

“You fucking tease.”

Stiles laughed and the bed dipped down when he sat back down, scooting up to sit at the head of the bed.  Derek picked himself up and crawled up after him, hooking an arm around Stile’s smaller body and pulling him close.  The teen rested his head on Derek’s shoulder, his forehead pressed against Derek’s neck.

“Not yet.  I’m not ready yet,” Stiles murmured, pressing the spacebar on his laptop to start the film.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he squeezed tighter for a second before letting his arm relax.  It wasn’t until the title of the movie flashed on the screen that he gripped Stiles in a headlock, a smile on his face.

“Twilight?  You gotta be fucking kidding me, Stiles.”

Stiles laughed as they twisted on the bed, “Watch my computer.  I can’t afford a new one you clumsy werewolf!”

Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles lips and smiled, their legs entwined and the film still playing.  He would go with it.  For now.


End file.
